Driving simulation is generally known in the art. Typically, a conventional driving simulator employs a computer that executes a driving program, which typically implements and presents driving conditions to a user on a display device. The conventional driving simulator typically provides a physical steering wheel and other controls such as a gas pedal and a brake pedal. Through the controls, the user is enabled to “drive” imaginarily in the driving condition presented to the user by the driving program.
Virtual Reality (VR) systems immerse a user in a three-dimensional virtual world. Typically, the user wears a head-mounted device (HMD) that presents the user views of the three-dimensional world rendered by a computing device associated with the HMD, while blocking all other visual stimulation. The traditional VR systems typically track the user's head or, as the case may be, the user's viewpoint, so that the graphics of the three-dimensional world can be rendered from the user's viewpoint. When the user changes his or her position or moves his or her head, the view of the three-dimensional virtual world displayed on the HMD is changed accordingly.